fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
露琪娜
露琪娜（Lucina、ルキナ） 聖火降魔錄 覺醒中最主要的三個角色之一。也出現於聖火降魔錄英雄雲集 資料 ''覺醒'' 露琪娜是庫洛武的女兒 from the future and has the mark of Naga, known as the Brand of the Exalt, on her left eye. She is a kind and determined princess with a strong sense of justice, who believes that saving the world is her mission. She loves her father dearly and is always worrying over him. Her sword, the Parallel Falchion, was originally thought to be a separate weapon from Chrom's Falchion, but was later revealed to be a version of the same weapon brought back from the future. Her birthday is April 20. Depending upon whom Chrom marries, Lucina can be the older sister of Male Morgan, 拉茲沃德, Cynthia, Kjelle, or Brady, or be an only child. She is also 奧丁's cousin and possibly Female Morgan's cousin as well if the 魯弗萊 marries 莉茲 or Emmeryn. Like in the present timeline, future Lucina was born to Chrom and his wife after the Ylisse-Plegia War. She had a special bond with her parents, especially Chrom who taught her swordplay. After Chrom's death at the hands of Grima, Lucina inherited the Falchion and attempted to fight Grima. Lucina never learned who killed her father, however her only clue was that her father's murderer was someone close to him. At some point, her mother was also killed in battle. With the world on the brink of destruction, Lucina was down to only her closest allies, the other children of the Shepherds. Naga approached Lucina and her comrades and opened a portal into the past as a last ditch effort to prevent the resurrection of Grima. Lucina altered her hair, donned a mask from Gerome to hide her Brand, and took up the namesake of her ancestor, 馬爾斯, in order to further conceal her identity but still help save the world. Though Naga sent her and her comrades through the Outrealm Gate into the past, anomalies in the flow of time due to the presence of Grima and his Risen army following the children caused her to be separated from her friends. When the Outrealm Gate finally opened, Lucina arrived in the past shortly after Chrom had just recruited his most trusted ally, the Avatar. Awakening Drama CD: Recollections of a Future Requiem In the future where she was originally from, Lucina and some of the other children arrive at Mount Prism. Despite the fact that she only possesses four of the Fire Emblem's Gemstones, the fifth having been lost, Lucina still hopes that Naga will grant her the ability to defeat Grima. She goes into the temple by herself and attempts to request Naga's aid, managing to summon Naga in the process. After conversing with Naga, Lucina reports to the others that while the Awakening Ceremony cannot be performed with only four Gemstones, Naga informed her of another way to save the world: go back in time to prevent Grima's resurrection. She is unsure if the rest of the children will go along with the plan, but Inigo is confident that they will place their trust in her decision, while Brady is less certain. Some time later, Lucina explains the option to return to the past to the rest of the children at Ylisstol. Inigo, Owain, 露娜, and Cynthia agree with the plan, while Brady, Gerome, and Kjelle wish to stay in the future, and Laurent, Nah, Noire, and Yarne are undecided. Lucina says that she will respect if anyone decides to stay, but she will go even if she has to do so alone. She also mentions that since the Outrealm Gate will open in three days, everyone will have time to decide what to do. On the final day before the Outrealm Gate opens, Ylisstol is abruptly attacked by Grima and his force of Risen. Lucina manages to fight back against the Risen, but the soldiers fighting alongside her are killed when Grima arrives. Lucina attempts to stand her ground against Grima, whom boasts of his victory and mocks the death of Lucina's parents. Grima moves in to finish her, but she is saved when Gerome pulls her to safety, aided by Cynthia and Noire. Lucina speculates that Grima must have learned of their plan to return to the past, and requests that Gerome drop her onto Grima's head to attack him. He does so, and Lucina manages to wound Grima by impaling him with Falchion before once again being pulled to safety by Gerome, forcing Grima to retreat. However, Lucina realizes that the rest of Ylisstol has been completely destroyed by the Risen, killing everyone but the twelve remaining children. Lucina arrives in the burning village just in time to prevent Owain and Inigo from sacrificing themselves to aid the others. She tells them and the rest of the children that Ylisstol is beyond saving, and the only thing that they can do is flee. She silently apologizes to Chrom for failing to protect Ylisse before retreating to a nearby forest. Lucina says to the children that while it is too late to defeat Grima in their future, they can still return to the past to save the world. Inigo and Owain anticipate saving the world and returning to the future, but Lucina admits that there is something she didn't tell them previously: she does not know if they can return to their world after leaving it. Lucina reaffirms that it is impossible to defeat Grima, and she will return to the past to stop him even if she has to do it by herself. She understands that the rest are still undecided, and asks that they meet her at Mount Prism by daybreak if they decide to go with her. Before she goes there herself, Lucina heads to the ruins of Ylisstol to say goodbye to her parents. Lucina reaches Mount Prism and finds that no one else is there. She is saddened, but prepares to leave before she is attacked by invading Risen. Fighting by herself, Lucina realizes that she could only fight on previously due to her friends supporting her, and she thanks them for their help before tearfully strengthening her resolve to save the world, though she would rather not do it by herself. Just then, the rest of the children arrive to help, reassuring Lucina that they are all going together. After the Risen are slain, Gerome offers to give Lucina a mask to conceal her identity when they go to the past. She initially choses a pair of massive glasses before a disgusted Severa picks out a butterfly mask for her instead. Noire and Nah reflect upon Lucina's unconventional fashion sense before she begins to weep with joy, glad that they can all laugh together again. She also admits that she was wrong in claiming that she could do everything by herself, but Nah and Severa reaffirm that they'll always by together. The group realizes that Grima and the Risen are attacking the temple, and Lucina urges the others to go on ahead of her while she covers them. Putting on the mask, Lucina bids farewell to her world as she declares that she will change her fate. Ylisse-Plegia War Upon arrival from the future, Lucina, under the guise of "Marth", instantly comes to Chrom and Lissa's aid when a Risen nearly kills Lissa. However, before Chrom can thank her, she temporarily leaves, leaving Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and the Avatar to fight off the remaining Risen that appeared from the portal. After the battle, she introduces herself as Marth and then promptly leaves, warning them of greater dangers to come. Later, during a tournament at Arena Ferox, Lucina defeats Basilio's original champion, 隆克 (which, according to the manga, happened because he discovered her true gender), thus becoming his new champion for the tournament. Chrom defeats her in the tournament and once again, she leaves. After the Shepherds rescue Maribelle, Plegia plans an assassination on Emmeryn. Lucina appears before the attempt and tells Chrom that she will protect him from an Assassin hiding in a nearby bush. The Assassin pops out and is quickly killed by her. However, a second Assassin appears, and manages to cut her mask off, causing her hair to come loose, and exposing the fact that her gender is female, but Chrom kills the second Assassin. She assists Chrom in protecting Emmeryn from the assassins, led by Validar. During the attempt, Panne appears and Lucina tells Chrom that she is not hostile towards them. After Validar's death, Emmeryn thanks her and she leaves, believing that the future has been altered. However, she watches Emmeryn's death and is horrified that her future is back on track. Two years after Gangrel's defeat at the hands of Chrom, the present timeline's Lucina is born to Chrom and his wife. Conquest of Valm After talking to the new king of Plegia, Validar, at Carrion Isle, Chrom and the Avatar prepare to depart the next day. That night a group of Risen ambushes Chrom's army. After clearing nearly all of the Risen, a Risen Assassin suddenly warps behind him, but Lucina steps in and protects Chrom, though in the process, she calls Chrom "father", blowing her cover as "Marth" even more. Chrom is still curious as to who she is and Lucina can no longer bear to hide her secret from him. Lucina tells Chrom to look into her left eye. As he gazes closely into her eye, he sees the Brand of the Exalt, the exact same one that his infant daughter has back at Ylisstol. Lucina begins to tear up, but Chrom warmly wipes away her tears. Lucina finally embraces her long lost father, weeping in his arms. After, Chrom brings Lucina to her mother, who cannot believe that she is their future daughter. After seeing the Brand in her eyes, her mother happily accepts Lucina and the two embrace each other. Collecting herself from the reunion, Lucina reveals to Chrom, the Avatar, and Lissa of the apocalyptic future she came from where the Shepherds were all killed, leaving behind only their children. With the resolve to change the future and to protect her parents, Lucina joins the army. And while on the ship to Valm, Lucina decides to ditch the "Marth" name, preferring to fight as herself now. After capturing Fort Steiger from the Valmese, Chrom receives alarming news that the forces up to the north were crushed by Walhart's forces, and the forces to the south were destroyed by Yen'fay's forces. When Khan Basilio volunteers to stall Walhart's army while Chrom and the Avatar's troops attack Yen'fay, Lucina steps in to try and stop him since, in her timeline, Basilio perished when he went. Nevertheless, Basilio's resolve is stronger than Lucina's warning, though Flavia decides to go to increase his chances of survival. Soon after, word arrives that despite the different events, Basilio was "slain" regardless. Remembering his sacrifice, Chrom's army finally take down Walhart's forces, once and for all. Fate of the World After preventing Walhart's conquest, Validar sends a message to Chrom so he can give the final gemstone for the Fire Emblem. On the way to the castle, Lucina sees what appears to be Grima's remains, telling Chrom that Grima must not be resurrected in this timeline. Upon reaching Plegia's castle, Validar betrays the group and tries to seize the Fire Emblem from Chrom, forcing them to flee. Chrom, the Avatar, and Lucina nearly make it out of the castle, but Validar warps in and weakens Chrom. Validar orders the Avatar to seize the Fire Emblem and the Avatar does against their will. After seeing the event unfold, Lucina realizes that the Avatar was the one who murdered Chrom, despite that act was against their will. After escaping the castle, Lucina reluctantly decides to kill the Avatar to prevent this, who can choose to accept her judgement or not. Regardless of the Avatar's choice, as she is about to kill the Avatar, Chrom, who watching the scene unfold steps in and stops her. Lucina does her best to convince her father that killing the Avatar is for the greater good, but Chrom places his trust in the Avatar, and Lucina puts her faith in their bond to overcome what lies in the future. Alternatively, if Lucina is married to the male Avatar, regardless of his choice, she will not go through with it when the Avatar makes his last request for her to find someone to keep her happy. In addition, if her mother is the female Avatar, regardless of her choice, Lucina cannot bring herself to kill her own mother. Later at The Dragon's Table, Lucina witnesses the Avatar killing Chrom again and cries out in horror. She then learns that this was all a ruse by Chrom and the Avatar (with help from Basilio, who was actually faked his death at the hands of Walhart so that Validar's spies would not keep an eye on him (as they were watching the active members since the time Chrom was at Carrion Isle) as he swapped the Gemstones that were in the Fire Emblem at the time with fake ones) and they swiftly defeat Validar. However, a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance of the Avatar. Grima reveals that he is indeed the one who possessed the Avatar in the alternate future and followed Lucina into the past. He is able to revive the dragon body of the present Grima, causing Lucina to look in horror as she remembered what had happened in her future. Nonetheless, all is not lost, as the Avatar managed to steal the Fire Emblem from Validar before it was dropped into the Dragon's Table. Now with the power to take down Grima, Lucina aids Chrom and the Avatar for the final battle with Grima. After defeating the Fell Dragon, if Lucina is not S-supported with anyone, she goes to Ylisstol and whispers to her infant self that she will live a better life than she did and promptly leaves, leaving no trace of what happens to her after. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, where Grima has successfully taken over the land, Lucina is first seen waiting for her friends to recover the five jewels and the Fire Emblem. 琪姬 arrives and surprises her, as Lucina had sent many of her soldiers to protect Tiki at the shrine. However, Tiki tells her that despite her assistance, the Risen eventually overran Mount Prism. Suddenly, a cloaked figure arrives and attempts to kill Lucina, but Tiki protects her and takes the blow instead. Lucina attempts to use a Staff on Tiki to heal her, but she refuses, telling her that it should be used for the others before dying. After mourning her death, Lucina will meet up Gerome, Laurent, and Severa, who hands her the Fire Emblem and one of the Jewels. Grima appears shortly after, taunting them while demanding for the return of the Emblem. Refusing his offer, the party is about to be destroyed when the Shepherds from the other timeline suddenly appear to aid them in their battle. After Grima's first defeat, he attempts to kill Chrom once again, however the battle had weakened him enough for the Avatar to regain temporary control over his body, and send the Shepherds back to their own timeline. The remaining children arrive with the four remaining jewels, and with the help of Tiki, whose spirit becomes the new Naga, Lucina performs the Awakening ritual and manages to kill Grima once and for all. Half a year later, Lucina is now Ylisse's new Exalt and occasionally meets with the rest of "Chrom's New Shepherds" from time to time. If Lucina is the only child character left, the Avatar, who has managed to take control of their body from Grima, teleports Chrom and his Shepherds away to their own time. They proceed to tell Lucina that she must complete the Awakening before they awaken from their slumber, as she is humanity's last hope for survival. Grima continues talk with Lucina, telling her how they were responsible for the death of her father, scores of Ylisseans and her friends that she sent out to get the gemstones, to her horror. Lucina notes that Grima's voice is painfully familiar, and wants to save them. However, the Avatar refuses as they can speak their mind freely as Grima was weakened by Chrom and his Shepherds. Grima then leaves, waiting for the day they will die to her. ''Fates'' Lucina makes an appearance in 聖火降魔錄if, and requires her amiibo in order to be playable. When she appears in My Castle for the first time, she introduces herself to the Fates Avatar and remarks excitedly towards their castle and kind comrades. She claims that she is a lost child and that she suddenly arrived at their castle after becoming lost in a lonely road, though she states that she is used to being in unfamiliar places. She asks for the Avatar's name and expresses a nostalgic feeling towards them. She then offers them one of two accessories which the player chooses, a Bear Hat or her own Butterfly Mask, as a token of her appreciation and promises to meet them again should they ever need her, no matter how far she travels. During her second appearance, she notes about her experiences in Super Smash Bros. and challenges the Avatar to test their power and resolve. If Odin, Laslow, or Selena are present and face her, she calls them by their real names - Owain, Inigo, and Severa respectively - and all four are surprised to see each other again. However, Odin, Laslow, and Selena can tell that this Lucina is not exactly their Lucina, but rather a facsimile from the world of Super Smash Bros. After the battle, Lucina and the Avatar remark on each other's power and Lucina requests to join the Avatar's party. While the Avatar fears that Lucina would not approve of the path they have chosen, Lucina reassures them that during their fight, she realized that they are pursuing the same justice as she is and asks them not to falter in this matter. They concede and happily welcome Lucina into the army, where she becomes a playable character for the rest of the current game. 個性 Lucina is a strong willed and driven woman who is determined to alter the dark future she came from. Due to the countless deaths and horrific events of the future, she dislikes any form of death, even "noble" ones. Her main motivations come from her love for her parents, especially Chrom. Lucina is willing to do whatever it takes to see that Chrom stays alive, even if it means going against her wish for no needless deaths. Nevertheless, she is obedient to Chrom and puts her trust in her father's judgements, showing a strong bond of trust with her father. Lucina bears a resemblance to Marth and has been mistaken as him by Tiki when she is introduced, with the latter remarking in their supports that her involuntary actions when helping others further likens her to Marth himself. Despite that, she seems to have inherited some of her father's traits as well, as one of her quotes implies that she has his habit of breaking things when practicing. But even with her charismatic traits and skills as a swordswoman, Lucina never gives herself any credit, constantly doubting whether or not she can live up to Marth or her father's name. As a result of her troubled childhood, Lucina tries to spend as much time as she can with her parents in order to have the moments she couldn't before, because once the world is saved, she doesn't wish to get in the way of them tending to their present daughter, despite the assurances from them both that even though she's from a different timeline, she is still their daughter to them and that they love her. Despite her serious and stoic persona, Lucina has childish moments around her parents and siblings in their supports. Said behavior goes so far as to be paranoid of the Female Avatar if she is not her mother because of their close relationship, only to irrationaly demand for the Avatar to fall in love with her father when the former claims to not consider him gallant, much to their mutual confusion. One of her most bizarre traits is her odd taste for fashion, as it is shown most prominently in her supports with her mother, where she goes from purchasing a dress featuring pictures of Emmeryn to attempt to pick several other options while shopping with her (which goes from uncommon to literally having only strings). This is further proved by the fact that she wears bizarre Groucho-Marx glasses in the official Awakening comics and drama CDs, buys and owns numerous bear hats in both the drama CDs, and in her appearance in Fates. Lucina has a rather dry sense of humor, and is the least likely to get a joke out of everyone in the Shepherds. She was born on April 20. 在遊戲中 英雄雲集 露琪娜 (劍) 敘述 ;知曉未來者 :A princess and daughter of Chrom who traveled to her past to prevent apocalypse登場作品：Fire Emblem Awakening. 基礎數據 稀有度：✯✯✯✯✯ 劍 |Skill= 法爾西昂 新月 }} 技能 =武器 = =奧義 = =被動 = 露琪娜 (青魔) 敘述 ;春色的聖公主 :Daughter of Chrom. Future exalt of Ylisse. Curious about the old festival traditions of Ylisse登場作品：Fire Emblem Awakening. 基礎數據 技能 =武器 = =輔助 = =奧義 = =被動 = 馬爾斯 (矇面） 敘述 ;神秘劍客 :A mysterious swordsman who hides his face behind a mask. Calls himself Marth。登場作品：Fire Emblem Awakening. 基礎數據 稀有度： 劍 |Skill= 銀劍 }} 劍 |Skill= 法爾西昂 }} 技能 =武器 = 露琪娜 (槍) 敘述 ;偉大的公主 A princess and the daughter of Chrom with a strong sense of justice. Fights in similar garb to her beloved father。登場作品：Fire Emblem Awakening. 基礎數據 稀有度： 槍 |Skill= }} 技能 =武器 = =奧義 = =被動 = ''覺醒 基礎數據 As a Boss (Chapter 4) |-|Normal Mode= |-|Hard Mode= |-|Lunatic Mode= As Playable Unit Like the other children units, Lucina inherits stats and skills from her parents. The formula for her actual base stats are the "current stats - mother's class base stats) + (Chrom's current stats - Chrom's class base stats) + Lucina's absolute base stats divided by 3, then added to the child's class base stats. *''' - Lucina inherits Aether from Chrom, whether he has the skill or not. She will also inherit the skill at the bottom of her mother's equipped skills at the moment of her recruitment. 進階數據 *Note: These are Lucina's default growth rates, for her actual growth rates, use the following formula, (Chrom's default growth rates + Mother's default growth rates + Lucina's default growth rates) ÷ 3 + Class growth rates. |45% |35% |20% |45% |45% |80% |25% |25% |} '''Mother: *Note: These are the default growth rates. |83% |58% |21% |60% |60% |68% |40% |26% |} |83% |56% |16% |61% |61% |70% |41% |26% |} |81% |55% |16% |63% |63% |70% |38% |30% |} |80% |51% |23% |61% |58% |76% |33% |33% |} |83% |56% |18% |63% |63% |70% |36% |26% |} Max Stat Modifers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Owain (The game lists their S support titles as 'Companions') *Inigo (Can also be her brother) *Brady (Can also be her brother) *Gerome *Laurent *Yarne *Male Morgan (Can also be her brother) Other Supports *Chrom *Lucina's Mother *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be Lucina's Mother) *Kjelle (Can also be her sister) *Cynthia (Can also be her sister) *Tiki *Female Morgan (Only if Lucina is her mother) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Inherited Sets Mother: |} *'Lucina can reclass to all possible female classes if the Avatar is her mother. The table above compiles the list of class sets that the Avatar exclusively passes down to Lucina. |} |} |} |} '*'Olivia can pass down the Dancer-exclusive Luck +4 skill. 總體 Lucina is blessed with the title of Lord, making her an offensive force for the army. Regardless of who her mother is, Lucina has similar growth rates to her father's, leading to high Strength, Skill, and Speed. With the proper mother, Lucina can outpace her father in some categories. Lucina also starts off with Aether making her a deadly unit from the start. However unlike most children, due to her mandatory recruitment half-way through the story, she may not start off as spectacularly as the other children, but she will catch up and eventually exceed most of them. Like Chrom, Lucina as a Great Lord will give her a ranged option of Javelins while boosting her high stat caps. She will also eventually learn Rightful King to boost her activation of skills. Also like Chrom, Lucina should remain a Great Lord once she has built the necessary skills. If Lucina becomes the mother of Morgan, she will always pass down Aether to her. Lucina also has a personal weapon, the Parallel Falchion. When initially recruited, Lucina's Falchion trumps Chrom's version of the Falchion with 7 more Might and 5 more Critical. It also has the ability to heal her for 20 HP if used as an item, so she never needs Vulneraries or Concoctions so long as she is in a sword-wielding class. Lastly her Falchion has the property of dealing effective damage against Dragon units like Chrom's Falchion, but it also starts off with the ability to deal effective damage to Grima, making Lucina a very useful unit for the Endgame as well as The Future Past 3. However, once Chrom's Exalted Falchion is unlocked, Lucina's Falchion will be slightly inferior. Nevertheless, it should be Lucina's weapon of choice for the majority of the game. Inheritance and Reclassing Lucina is the first child of the game that is recruited. Unlike the others, her recruitment is mandatory at the end of Chapter 13. This means that, unlike the rest, Lucina does not have the luxury of letting the player have time to decide what skills for her to inherit after extensive reclassing and level grinding. Thankfully, her father will always pass down Aether and her mother's reclassing options are all available to her so there is no need to panic if she does not inherit the skill from her mother that the player may want. *'Chrom: As Lucina's mandatory father, she shares all of his classes. Much like her father she adopts his Cavalier and Archer reclass options. Much like him, Cavalier gives Discipline which can help boost her weapon ranks, namely Lances, so she can start using them quickly. The Cavalier's promotions, Great Knight and Paladin offer Lucina some skills worth considering, but ultimately Aegis from Paladin works the best out of the lot to build off of Rightful King. Dual Guard+ can be considered as well for usage until Lucina can grab other skills from her classes inherited from her mother. 月光 normally would be a great skill for her to learn, but with Aether, Lucina is better off with the compounded attack skill. From the Archer line, Lucina can be a good Sniper, as Aegis will protect her from 赤之魔道, 弓 and 赤龍 attacks, and has a very high Skill cap to allow her to activate her skills more frequently. Lucina will also always inherit Aether, regardless of what Chrom's last skill is. *'The Avatar:' The Avatar, due to her wide variety of Asset and Flaw combination, affects Lucina's stats in very strange ways. As such, there is no true way to gauge how her stats will run with the Avatar as her mother. Nevertheless, The Avatar will give Lucina a good boost in whatever stat mods she passes down. The Avatar passes down her class freedom, allowing Lucina to reclass into ALL possible normal female classes and the exclusive Tactician class. She will only be able to become a Thief, Dark Mage, and Mercenary if she is the daughter of the Avatar. Tactician gives her Veteran to aid in level grinding and 華炎 as an attacking option, though she already has Aether. She does have the option to equip both, increasing the probablity that at least one activates. Mercenary can give Armsthrift if you need to preserve stronger weapons for her. Though the Parallel Falchion never loses durability, other more powerful weapons, namely Regalia, Brave weapons, and forged weapons, can be preserved using this skill. Lucina will make an excellent Hero with Aether giving her a solid niche over a Chrom fathered Inigo. The Dark Mage class provides only 1 new promotion, Sorcerer. Depending on the stat inheritance from the Avatar, Lucina can make a decent Sorcerer. 復仇 and Tomebreaker are good skills for Lucina to adopt, but she's better off with other skills unless Lucina has poor defenses to abuse Vengeance or needs the boost to avoid magic. Lastly Thief can give Movement +1 for added movement range and Acrobat from the Trickster class for good terrain mobility. All other of the best skills to grab are explained below from her other mothers since she receives all of them as the daughter of the Avatar. Due to having access to all female classes, Lucina can also become a Rally unit if needed. *'Sully:' Sully gives Lucina a good balance of stat boosts though her defense is slightly lacking, but this drop is only a -1 difference. Magic and Resistance has no modifiers and Strength, Speed, Skill, and Luck gain good boosts. All-in-all, Sully is a great mother for Lucina stat wise. Sully passes down Myrmidon and Wyvern Rider. Among the best skills for Lucina to grab from her maternal inheritance are Vantage from the Myrmidon class for Lucina to attack, and possibly kill, enemies when her health is low before they can kill her, Swordfaire from the Swordmaster class for added sword strength, Pass from the Assassin class to help swarm units, and Lancebreaker and Swordbreaker from the Wyvern Rider reclassings to make her a good unit-killer. As she can learn Rightful King from her Great Lord class, it can be combined with Lethality to have a greatly increased chance of pulling off that skill. *'Sumia:' Sumia boosts Lucina's Speed the most out of all of her mother candidates and gives her a good stat boost in Luck, Magic, and Resistance. She will have a slight drop in Defense caps and no boost to her strength, but Lucina should be just fine as the daughter of Sumia. Sumia passes down Pegasus Knight, Knight, and Cleric. Among the best skills for Lucina to grab from her maternal inheritance are Galeforce from the Dark Flier class to make her a better map clearing unit. As a General, she can learn Pavise, which will compliment her Rightful King and Aegis, making her a very powerful defensive unit if she is swarmed. As a War Cleric, she can learn Renewal, which helps her restore lost health if she takes any. *'Maribelle:' Maribelle gives Lucina a high boost in Luck and a good boost in Magic, Skill, Speed, and Resistance. However she loses Strength and Defense in return, with Defense taking a serious hit to its cap. Lucina's stat inheritance is probably the least suited to improve her stats the right way as much as the rest of the mothers possibly could but still Maribelle does have her merits to make Lucina a great unit. Maribelle passes down Troubadour, Mage, and Pegasus Knight. Among the best skills for Lucina to grab from her maternal inheritance are Lifetaker from the Dark Knight class for a stronger regenerative skill, especially if Aether fails to activate, Renewal for a slightly weaker, but more guaranteed regeneration, Dual Support+ from the Valkyrie class for a good boost for her Dual Support bonuses, and Galeforce from Dark Flier. *'Olivia:' Olivia gives Lucina a good balance of stats aside from some slightly lowered Defense and Resistance. Out of all the mothers, Olivia is the only one that has a skill that Lucina cannot learn otherwise, Luck +4. While not a spectacular skill, Lucina will most likely inherit this skill unless the player opts to reclass and level grind Olivia before starting Chapter 13. Olivia passes down Myrmidon and Pegasus Knight class. Among the best skills for Lucina to grab from her maternal inheritance are Vantage from the Myrmidon class, Swordfaire from the Swordmaster class, Pass from the Assassin class, and Galeforce from Dark Flier. As she can learn Rightful King from her Great Lord class, it can be combined with Lethality to have a greatly increased chance of pulling off that skill. 聖火降魔錄if 基礎數據 劍 - C 槍 - D |Item=Parallel Falchion }} 進階數據 |55% |50% |5% |55% |60% |65% |35% |40% |} *As Great Lord Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | 0 | 0 | +2 | 0 | -1 | 0 |} ''聖火降魔錄無雙 基礎數據 劍 - E |Item = Parallel Falchion }} Supports *火乃香 *Rowan *艾麗澤 *弗雷德里克 *馬爾斯 *庫洛武 *莉茲 *蒂亞莫 *安娜 名言 覺醒'' :Lucina/Awakening Quotes ''Fates'' :Lucina/Fates Quotes 英雄雲集 :Lucina/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Lucina/Warriors Quotes 可能結局 Lucina - Foreseer (未来を知る者 Mirai o Shiru Mono lit. The One Who Knows The Future) : Lucina disappeared after whispering these words to her infant self: "Yours will be a happy future." Did she journey to another land or back to her own time? ...No one knows for certain. ; Lucina and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Lucina, above all else. ; Lucina and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Lucina to "stay his sword hand." Did they simply journey to another land, or did they return to their own time? None know for certain. ; Lucina and Inigo : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Lucina journeyed with him, and their home of the moment was always brimming with joy and laughter. ; Lucina and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Every new rondo he composed passed first through the ears of his beloved wife and critic, Lucina. ; Lucina and Gerome : Gerome and Lucina were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. While her husband never minced the few words he had to say, Lucina understood, and the two built a happy life. ; Lucina and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Lucina. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Lucina and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with dangers - especially since Lucina was quick to dash to the rescue of every stranger. ; Lucina and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Lucina reunited with Tiki and Naga and thanked them for helping to usher in peace. 正傳以外的登場 ''Super Smash Bros. Series'' Lucina is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Lucina's playstyle and moveset is the same as Marth's, focusing on great speed and mobility along with strong close range combat, but lacks ranged moves. However, while Marth's Falchion deals more damage at the tip of the sword, Lucina's Falchion does not deal bonus damage and has even damage output throughout the blade. She is slightly smaller than Marth, giving her a slightly smaller hurtbox, however her range is also slightly shorter. Yū Kobayashi and Laura Bailey reprise their roles as Lucina's voice. Lucina is an unlockable character in both versions of Super Smash Bros. 4. She can be unlocked in the 3DS version once Marth clears Classic Mode on any difficulty or after playing 40 Smash matches. In the Wii U version, she is unlocked once Classic mode is cleared by any character on at least on Intensity 5.5 or 30 Smash matches have been played. Lucina dons her signature mask in her down taunt pose and the same mask appears on Kirby if he copies her ability, however she does not permanently wear the mask during a match. Lucina's palette swaps are references to several characters in Fire Emblem Awakening, namely 儂儂, 塞爾裘, 蒂亞莫, Tiki, Lissa, 撒拉, and Sumia. According to the director of the Super Smash Bros. series, Masahiro Sakurai, Lucina was originally planned as an alternate costume for Marth, but was eventually changed to be her own separate character with slight differences from Marth. Special Moveset *'Standard Special: Shield Breaker:' A stationary chargeable attack. Lucina thrusts her sword into her opponent like her standard attack animation in Awakening. The move does heavy shield damage, capable of nearly breaking a full shield even when uncharged. The longer the move is charged, the more damage, shield damage, and knockback it inflicts, being stronger than even her forward smash at full charge. At full charge, it will break any non-perfect shield. Lucina is unable to move during this move as she charges it and it cannot be stockpiled to be used later. **'Custom Regular Special 1: Storm Thrust:' Lucina's thrusting animation creates a small whirlwind in front of her, giving her higher knockback. The sword itself deals less damage than the default. **'Custom Regular Special 2: Assault Dash:' Lucina gains a lunging property to her thrust. It deals less damage than the default. *'Side Special: Dancing Blade:' Lucina performs a combo of different slashes depending on the button input by the player. After performing the standard Side Special input, the player can press B while pressing up, down, or forward, up to 4 attacks. With all the different move variations, Lucina can perform 18 different versions of the Dancing Blade move. High variations are outlined with blue streaks, middle variations are outlined with red streaks, and low variations are outlined with green streaks. **'Custom Side Special 1: Effortless Blade/Easy Combination:' Lucina's combo is executed much quicker, however it has low damage output and low knockback. She cannot execute high or low variations. Lucina can wait longer between slashes without ending the combo. **'Custom Side Special 2: Heavy Blade/Heavy Combination:' Lucina's combo is executed much slower but has higher damage and knockback. The hits link together poorly. *'Up Special: Dolphin Slash:' Lucina performs a quick, vertical slash that propels her upward. It has good vertical range, perfect to rescue her from below the stage, however it lacks horizontal movement, making it hard to utilize from the left or right sides of the stage. **'Custom Up Special 1: Crescent Slash:' Lucina propels herself with a diagonal trajectory. **'Custom Up Special 2: Dolphin Jump:' Lucina propels herself much higher than its base form, however it does not deal any damage. *'Down Special: Counter:' Lucina grabs her Falchion with both hands and takes a defensive pose similar to her official render art and flashes for a few seconds. If an enemy hits her during the counter window, Lucina will attack back and neutralize any damage taken. The counter reflection multiplier is 1.2x. **'Custom Down Special 1: Easy Counter:' Lucina's counter starts up faster and lasts longer but deals less counter damage and has low knockback. **'Custom Down Special 2: ''Iai Counter''' Lucina's counter starts off a bit slower and has a slightly longer recovery period. However, it deals more counter damage and has a much higher knockback. It sends the attacker in the opposite direction and puts Lucina behind them. *'Final Smash: Critical Hit:' Lucina raises her Falchion then quickly rushes forward. She will only hit the first enemy she comes into contact with and will send them flying with a single, powerful blow. A health meter similar to the one seen in Awakening appears above the opponent and quickly depletes to zero. If there are multiple enemies nearby the enemy hit, the move will affect all of those close by. Lucina also says "Time to change fate!" ("運命を変えます!" (Unmei o kae masu!) lit. "I will change destiny!" in the Japanese version.) Like Marth's version of the move, Lucina's has incredible knockback, almost guaranteed to KO an opponent even at 0% on a medium sized stage unless there are walls or ceiling to disrupt the trajectory. 3DS Info Wii U Info Palutena's Guidance Palutena's Guidance is featured in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and is similar to Snake's Codec in Brawl. Pit holds a special conversation with Palutena and Viridi to comment on one of Pit's opponents, giving him helpful tips about their strengths and weaknesses. This feature is based on the numerous chapter dialogue in Kid Icarus: Uprising. :Pit: That lady's moves are awfully similar to Marth's. :Palutena: That's Lucina. She used to introduce herself as Marth so certain similarities seem inevitable. :Pit: What? She stole someone's identity? :Viridi: Well it wasn't quite like that. :Palutena: Marth had become a legend by her time—the Hero-King. So Lucina took that name to bolster the morale of her own army. Think of it as a symbol of hope in the depths of despair. :Pit: That's pretty deep. :Viridi: You can't tell by looking at her, but I hear she's got a great sense of humor. :Pit: I'll try cracking a few jokes and see if that softens her up. :Palutena: The tip of her blade doesn't deal as much damage as Marth's. But her attacks are more balanced, even if they're not tremendously powerful. ''Monster Hunter Frontier G Lucina does not make a direct appearance in the game. However, in a collaboration between Monster Hunter and Fire Emblem, a female armor set for both Blademasters and Gunners exists in the game that is based on Lucina's Lord outfit. Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. is compatible with the ''Super Smash Bros. 4 amiibo figures of Fire Emblem characters. When scanned, a S.T.E.A.M. version of Lucina will appear in game. Lucina wields her Parallel Falchion, leaping towards the enemy to strike them, and the Nidhogg bow. Her Special is a rush charge, going through any enemies in her path until she runs out of steam to move. ''Super Mario Maker'' Lucina appears in Super Mario Maker as a special Mystery Mushroom character. She is unlocked either by completing a 100 Mario Challenge or scanning a Lucina amiibo. ''Project X Zone 2 Lucina appears as a playable unit in ''Project X Zone 2 as a tag team unit with Chrom. She and Chrom first appear in the chapter "Prologue 5: The Fire Emblem", where they, along with Valkyrie, Yuri Lowell, and Flynn Scifo have to protect Tiki from the Risen and Kamuz's troops. The map is based on Divine Dragon Grounds from Fire Emblem Awakening. Yū Kobayashi reprises her role as Lucina's voice actress in game. She and Chrom appear to join the team permanently during "Chapter 20: The Power to Change Fate". After the player reaches the third room in the Great Tree, Kamuz reappears from a Fracture with a group of Risen and his own troops after a few rounds have passed. Chrom and Lucina follow shortly after, appearing next to the third stranded pod. They rescue the allies stuck in the pod, then join the team to fight Kamuz and seal the Summoning Gate. Lucina appears in her base Lord class wielding her Parallel Falchion. Depending on the attack input, she uses a variety of different weapons. *'Neutral' - Lucina performs the attack animation of Aether, though the attack does not carry the effect it has in Awakening. *'Left' - Lucina equips a Levin Sword, performs a thrust into the opponent, then fires a bolt of lightning. She reequips her Parallel Falchion and performs a front flip slash. *'Right' - Lucina transforms into the Bride class and equips a 銀槍 and performs the Bride's Luna attack animation. *'Up' - Lucina stabs the opponent, then performs a rising slash similar to the one she performs in the ruined future cutscene in Awakening *'Down' - Lucina transforms into the Bride class and equips a 勇者之弓 and fires two shots *'Cross Special 1' - Lucina equips a Levin Sword and fires off a bolt of lighting. She then transforms into the Bride Class, lunging at the enemy with Gradivus before handing it off to Chrom. After Chrom launches the enemy into the air, Lucina, back in her Lord class, and Chrom attack the enemy at the same time, creating the pose the two have on the box art of Awakening *'Cross Special 2' - Lucina and Chrom lunge at the enemy. Lucina then transforms into the Bride class and equips an Astra bow, firing off 5 critical Astra strikes. Bio Chrom's daughter. She traveled back in time from a ravaged future in which the revived Fell Dragon Grima has destroyed the world. In Lucina's world, Chrom was betrayed and slain by one of his comrades, and she intends to find the one responsible and prevent it from happening again. In order to avoid becoming entangled in history, she started out wearing a mask and using the name of the ancient hero "Marth." However, Chrom gradually picked up on the truth about her. Her strength of will is a great asset to her, though at times it manifests as pure stubbornness. She has a fierce devotion to refining her sword technique through daily practice, and like her father tends to wreak havoc on her surroundings in pursuit of this. She maintains a serious demeanor most of the time, yet on occasion the strangest things will prompt a laugh. She also has a fairly unique sense of fashion. While she views Chrom as someone to protect, she also reveres him as her beloved father and acts as a dutiful daughter to him. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lucina is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Uses Blue cards focus mainly on the player getting lots of Class-Changed Units, and the Exalted Descendant of Ylisse is an excellent example of this type of playstyle. Her Series 1 SR card has an ability that lets you draw two cards and then add a card from your hand back to the top of your deck, allowing you to avoid failed Supports. However, if she was Class-Changed, you instead draw three and add two to the deck in any order, meaning you get at least two guaranteed Supports. Your opponent also doesn't know what you added to the deck, so you can use this Skill and then end your turn, leaving them guessing as to what type of Support they'll be up against. Her Series 4 SR has similar functions at less cost. This version's Skill lets you choose which of the top two cards of your deck you draw at the beginning of each turn. The other card is discarded, but you'll always be getting something you'd rather have instead. Her S4SR also has a Skill that only takes effect while she is Class-Changed, which gives an extra 10 ATK to all Class-Changed Units you control as long as Lucina is in the Vanguard. Her low Cost cards are of course less useful, but still bring interesting things to the table. Her Cost 2 card, included in the Blue Starter Deck, doesn't really do much on its own, as its Skill provides a 10 ATK boost to herself and any Chrom you control...but only if you control a Chrom, making her more of a supporting card. Her Cost 1 cards are where it gets interesting. Both versions have an ability that reads "Always treat this card as if the name were also Marth." This means always - in the hand, the Retreat, as Supports - in other words, you can Level Up or Class-Change her into Marth cards for a surprise your opponent may not like, discard her for Marth Crits(or discard Marth cards for her crits), and, unfortunately, you can't Deploy a Marth while she's Deployed nor can you Deploy her while Marth is, also you will fail the Support check if she flips a Marth or vice versa. This ability doesn't carry over to her other cards, though, so once you Class-Change her she won't be considered Marth any more(unless you Class-Changed her into a Marth card just for the heck of it). Overall, Lucina has huge potential in decks that use Class-Changing a lot, even some non-Blue cards like the Green Micaiah and Elincia cards. Use her for increased consistency in your decks. 語源 Lucina may be named after Lucina, the Roman Goddess of childbirth. In ancient Roman religion and myth, Lucina was the goddess of childbirth who safeguarded the lives of women in labor. Lucina was also an epithet for Juno. The name was generally taken to mean "she who brings children into the light" (Latin: lux, lucis, "light"), which may relate to how she lead the other children characters back into the past to save the world. Lucina can be pronounced with a hard "c", like in the Japanese version of Awakening and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, which comes from Greek origins. The soft "c" version of Lucina is from Latin origins and is used for all international releases of the game. There are also several moths and butterflies that contains the word Lucina in their species names such as Dactyloceras Lucina, Hypatopa Lucina, and Hamearis Lucina. Compounded with this is the "Butterfly Effect", a time travel theory where changing minor events in the past will have massive implications on the future. These may be the origin of Lucina's butterfly motifs. These could also explain the scene in Awakening's intro video where shadows are chasing a glowing blue butterfly, representing Grima chasing Lucina from the future to the past. 軼事 * Lucina was voted the most popular female character in the Fire Emblem Awakening Character Popularity Poll in Japan. ** Lucina came in 2nd for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. She had 42,875 votes. Her Masked Marth persona was placed in the poll as a separate character and came in 28th place for females. She had 5,470 votes. Considering that the poll included every single character in the franchise, this means Lucina is the highest scoring character of the Awakening portion and second most popular female character overall. *Because Chrom does not need to marry Sully, Sumia, Maribelle, Olivia, or the Female Avatar—and Lucina must be recruited for story purposes—Lucina is the only child character whose determinate parent does not need to have an S-Support. *Lucina is the only child in Awakening with a fixed hair color and cannot inherit the hair color of her non-determinate parent. *Lucina's birthday is the same day that 聖火降魔錄 暗黑龍與光之劍 and 聖火降魔錄 蒼炎之軌跡 were first released in Japan. *If Lucina and Owain achieve an S-support, they will gain the title "Companion", on their character cards instead of "Husband/Wife" to prevent implications of incest. The title is also used if she achieves an S-support with Morgan if Inigo or Brady is his father (and Chrom is Inigo or Brady's father). *If Lucina is the daughter of the Avatar, Lucina will have the most amount of class options out of all characters in the game with a total of 35 (34 without Bride). **Because of this, Lucina is tied with Female Morgan for the most amount of skills learned in a single playthrough with 74 skills possible. *Lucina's official artwork depicts her wielding the Falchion. *Her confession image is unique in that the background does not change to a bubbly pattern variant seen in most other confessions. *If the Female Avatar marries Chrom, Lucina will have both the Exalted Blood and Fell Dragon Blood. Lucina is one of four children who can possibly have this trait, the other 3 being both Morgans and Owain. *Lucina is the first Lord in the series to be fought as an enemy Lord. (This does not count 艾克 in Radiant Dawn as he is a Hero at the time). *When reclassed into a Dark Knight, Lucina will have the same hairstyle she did while under the disguise as Marth. *Although Lucina can use Counter in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, it is impossible for her to learn it in Awakening since it is a male exclusive skill and because Chrom cannot reclass into the Fighter classes. Even if he could learn it, Lucina will never inherit it since Chrom always passes Aether down to her. *Lucina is the first (and currently only) unlockable character in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series to be female, being unlockable in both versions of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U; all of the other unlockable characters, in addition to the ones from the past three games, are either male or gender-neutral (referring to Pokémon). **She is also the first clone character to be female; the majority of clone characters are male, with Pichu from Melee being gender-neutral. *Lucina is one of the few units whose status screen portrait changes at some point of the game, a trait she shares with Marth, Alm, Celica, Ike, Volke, Sothe, 尤莉亞, Micaiah, and the Avatar. Her change happens when her mask is broken before Chapter 6. Unlike most examples, Lucina's portrait changes when she's still an NPC. *Lucina's mask holds great symbolism. Butterflies have been known to symbolize Hope, Joy, and New Beginnings: all of which Lucina and the other kids fight for. *In both the drama CD and the manga, the mask was not her first choice for a disguise, as she initially intended to use a pair of massive glasses. *One of the two items that the player can receive from Lucina in Fates is the Bear Hat. She refers to it being totally cute which is a joke on Lucina's terrible fashion sense. The hat itself is a reference to the final Drama CD for Awakening. In it, Risen steal things that are beautiful and end up stealing the tiara from Lucina. As most of the other kids go to get it back, Lucina decides to go shopping for a replacement accompanied by Laurent and Severa. Laurent ends up showing Lucina the Bear Hat by mistake and she ends up buying 12 of them. Later on they are used to kill the Risen because "they can only be killed by ugly things" *Lucina's amiibo Hero Battle team in Fates is based on some of the other children from Awakening **Sky Knight: Cynthia **Wyvern Rider: Gerome **Mercenary: Inigo or Severa **Samurai: Owain **Dark Mage: Laurent *According to the drama CD, her tiara was a gift from her mother. *The Spring Festival Paralogue in Fire Emblem Heroes further references Lucina's bad sense in fashion when she shows 馬克斯 the egg she painted. Xander has to stop himself from insulting its gaudy appearance. *Her "Masked Marth" variation is the only character in the game with no innate passive skills whatsoever. * Lucina currently has the most unit variations in Heroes with four different variations. She currently has her base form, Spring Festival variation, Tempest Trials "Masked Marth", and Choose Your Legends variation. *Lucina shares her English voice actress, Laura Bailey, with 帕奧拉 in her appearance in 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. **In her "Tempest Trials", "Spring Festival", and Choose Your Legends variant in Heroes, she shares her other English voice actress, Alexis Tipton, with 克萊爾, and 帕奧拉 in her appearance in 聖火降魔錄 回聲 另一位英雄王. *Lucina is the winner of the 1st 投票大戰(Princes vs. Princesses) in Fire Emblem Heroes. **She is also the first female character in Fire Emblem Heroes to win the Voting Gauntlet. 圖片 References fr:Lucina Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Amiibo category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色